The core of this alcohol research center: Molecular and Cellular Pathogenesis in Alcoholism is organized to promote research and education regarding the effects of ethanol at the molecular and cellular level, including effects on gene regulation, transcription factor activation, oxidative stress, and the use of transgenic animals and gene delivery to investigate and/or modify the effects of ethanol. The specific aims of the Core are to provide scientific and administrative leadership for the Alcohol Research Center, monitor and enhance interaction among the research cores and research components, optimize synergy and sharing of resources and services among the research cores, organize seminars, conferences, and workshops to stimulate exchange of scientific information among the Center faculty and staff. This core will also be responsible for administration of the pilot project program. Further, it will work to stimulate new alcohol research programs at UNC, disseminate new research knowledge to academic, student, health professional and lay communities particularly in its role as administrator of the educational component. The Administrative core in the current funded period has been involved in community outreach activities designed to improve awareness, prevention, and treatment of alcoholism and support regional and national research initiatives aimed at improving knowledge, prevention and treatment of alcoholism. These activities complement the aims of the Education Component of this comprehensive Alcohol Research Center. The Education Component will organize annual Research to Practice symposia that educate health professional students and practicing health professionals. It will translate research to practice through annual one-day conferences, targeting specific "cutting-edge" topics on addiction and the brain, on alcohol and birth defects and on alcohol and liver disease, current areas of expertise of Center researchers. Highlights of research to practice symposia will be disseminated through the preparation of interactive CD-ROM teaching modules for continuing medical education (CME) credit for the broader scientific, academic, clinical and treatment communities. The administrative core will be responsible for the activities of the educational component, therefore these components are combined. The Administrative Core of this Comprehensive Alcohol Research Center will continue to provide scientific and administrative leadership and expand the outreach activities in close coordination with the Education Component.